O Futuro
História Ben: — Não vou deixar você invadir o núcleo! Eon: — Não preciso da sua permição! Ben No Xlrado(SO) Xlrado! Xlrado: — Agora sou mais rápido que a luz! Quero ver me alcançar! Eon: — Só um raio você já era, meus poderes são temporais posso parar o tempo no dia e hora que quiser! Xlrado: — Porque não pensei nisso antes! Xlrado Vira Contra Tempo! Contra Tempo: — Cho que Um Contra Tempo Poderá ajudar muito junto com o Ultra T! Contra Tempo Para Liza o tempo! Contra Tempo: — Acho que isso me pertence! Contra Tempo pega o Eon e joga-o no meio do espaço e traz a velocidade do tempo voltando ao normal. Paradoxo: — Bom trabalho velho amigo! Ben: — Obrigado Paradoxo! Paradoxo: — Mas ainda não acabou! Ben: — Como assim? Paradoxo: — O Eon não esta só mas sim com alguns velhos amigos! Ben: — Por exemplo? Paradoxo: — Vilgax e ainda tem outros mas não quero estragar a surpresa! Ben: — Vamos precisar de reforços? Paradoxo: — Sim! Acho que... Ben: — Ken? Nem pensar! Paradoxo: — É Nossa única escolha! Ben: — O Ken Só tem 10 anos, temos encanadores, tem a força galáctica, tem eu, tem o passado eu tem vários e vai ser logo o Ken! Paradoxo: — Porque isso vai ser um trabalho para os portadores do Omnitrix e os que há o Contra Tempo! Ben: — Borá buscar eu do passado e eu alternativos! Paradoxo: — O Ken Vem junto! Ben: — Nem Pensar! Alguns minutos depois! Ken: — Finalmente um plobema de verdade! 24 Anos no passado! Ben: — Kevin! Kevin: — E ai! Beleza? Ben: — Sim! Só… Não tem nada para fazer! Kevin: — Que tal nos ir para o outro lado da galáxia onde ta havendo uma briga interplanetária! Paradoxo: — Presumo que vai ter que ir outro dia! Ben: — Qual é Paradoxo so aparece na hora errada! Ben: — Sei bem como é! Ben: — Espera! É algum problema no futuro? Paradoxo: — Obviamente! Ben: — Aceito! Kevin você vem? Kevin: — Vou! Kevin: — Quem é o garotinho? Ken: — Oi aberração, sou o filho do maior herói do mundo ou melhor do universo! Kevin: — Você chamou quem de aberração? Ken: — Kevin Levin! Kevin: — Vem Ca s...! Ben: — pêra ai Kevin! Seu pai deve ser um imbecil de deixar você fala assim com os outros! Garoto quem você pesa que é para fala assim do meu amigo. Ken: — Não ta na cara? Ben: — Ah… Não! Kevin: — Agora que percebi parece ser seu filho! Paradoxo: — Acertou! Kevin: — O Ben se chamou de imbecil! (Dando Risada) Ben: — Ken Esse não é o Kevin que conhecemos! Ben: — Me desculpa o comportamento dele! Paradoxo: — Podemos ir? Não temos tempo! 24 No futuro: Vilgax: — Finalmente! O portal esta sendo aberto! Dr. Psychobos: — Logo os Tennysons malvados apareceram, Por falta de palavra melhor! Eon: — Temos que ser rápido! Xlr8: — Mais do que eu? Vilgax: — O Tennyson é meu receba nossos aliados! Xlr8: — Olha se me pegar minha cabeça é sua se não eu te mato! Vilgax: — Já vi que durante esse s 24 anos você resolveu desistir d suas piadas! Xlr8 corre, Vilgax Acerta um raio! Quatronormossauro: — Você ainda não me pegou! Quatronormossauro bate as mãos dando um super vento! Construtor: — Acha que vai me ganhar? Vem pegar o construtor cabeça de lula! Dr. Psychobos: — Emprecionate, essa realidade muda de forma rapida! Eon olha o Omnitrix do Construtor! Eon: — Paradoxo! Vilgax esse é um tennyson alternativo! O tempo do Construtor acaba! Ben 23: A cara! Vilgax: — Você ira morre garoto! Quatro Braços: — Se depender de mim não! Ta na hora de evoluir! Quatro Braços se torna Quatro Braços Supremo! Quatro Braços Supremo: — Quatro Braços Supremo! Quatro Braços Supremo Bate suas mãos levando o Vilgax Para dentro do próprio portal! Kevin absorve um ferro! Kevin bate no Dr. Psychobos ! Dr. Psychobos desmaia! Eon: — Hahahaha! Todos os Bens voltam a suas formas originais! Ben: — Ta rindo de que? Você perdeu! Eon: — Tem certeza? Olha para portal! Kevin: — Um monte de Bens! Eon foge ! Paradoxo: — Peguem os bens que eu pego o Eon! Ben: — Ta na hora do herói! Continua... Personagens =Personagens= •Ben 10.000(Primeira Re-aparição) •Paradoxo •Ken( Primeira Re-aparição) •Ben •Kevin •Ben 23(Primeira Re-Aparição) =Vilões= •Eon •Vilgax •Dr. Psychobos(Primeira Re-aparição) Transformações Por Ben 10.000 # Xlrado(Primeira Aparição) # Contra Tempo Melhorado(Primeira Aparição) # Quatronormossauro(Primeira Re-aparição)(Transformação fora de cena) Por Ben # Xlr8 )(Transformação fora de cena) # Quatro Braços ( Primeira Re-aparição)(Transformação fora de cena) # Quatro Braços Supremo(Primeira Aparição) Por Ben 23 # Construtor ( Primeira Re-aparição)(Transformação fora de cena) Curiosidades •O Ken apesar de ser convidado pelo Paradoxo ele não se transformou em nenhum alien! •O Ben 23 Apareceu mas não foi mostrado o Paradoxo chamando ele será que ele saiu do portal? •Ben disse — Olha se me pegar minha cabeça é sua se não eu te mato!— Será que ele se lembrou do passado onde ele do futuro era mais enraivado?